


Pressure Valve

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like everyone, Tom needs release sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure Valve

            Tom is sobbing hard, back against the corner as he slides to the ground.  He can’t let his boys see him this way, but since he’s alone he can let go.  All of his insecurities, his fears are too much, some days.  He’s failing as a parent, failing as a leader. 

It’s been his coping mechanism since he was a little kid.  Keep things bottled up until he has his privacy, and then he sobs until he’s empty inside.

It’s going well, but then he hears someone at the door.  He tries to stay quiet, but the person comes in anyway.

“What kind of human behavior is this?” Cochise asks, shutting the door and then kneeling beside him.  “Are you alright?”

Tom takes a deep breath and wipes his eyes, refusing to look at Cochise.  “It’s crying, Cochise.”

“It is not a positive behavior,” Cochise says with assurance.  “What is wrong?”

“It’s…” Tom struggles to find the words.  To explain that it’s a combination of all of his responsibilities, everything from his past, all of his failures, and yet nothing in particular.  “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Cochise shifts.  “Would holding you make you feel better?  I know you find that comforting at times.”

Tom just nods and Cochise immediately sits beside him.  He wraps his arms around Tom and holds him tight.  Tom curls up, resting his head on Cochise’s chest as he cries.  Cochise is stroking his back. 

“You are not alone, Tom Mason.  In whatever is troubling you, you must remember that you are not alone,” Cochise murmurs into his hair.  “There are many who love and support you, myself included.”

It makes Tom sob harder.

Tom doesn’t know how long he keeps sobbing in Cochise’s arms, but he calms down eventually.  He wipes his face and his nose on his sleeve. 

“I’m sorry,” Tom says when he’s composed himself.  He keeps his head pressed against Cochise.  “I didn’t think anyone would walk in here.”

“It is our bedroom.  I believed it was appropriate for me to enter when I did not hear you tell me to leave,” Cochise says.

“Yeah, of course.  I just meant that I didn’t mean for you to see that,” Tom says.  “I’d’ve gone somewhere more private.”

Cochise presses his lips gently to the top of his head.  “I do not mind.  I wish to comfort you when you are distressed.”

“You are…” Tom says and then sighs.  His words are not working for him today.

“I am what, Tom Mason?” Cochise asks.  There’s a note of concern in his voice.

“So good, and I love you,” Tom finally comes up with.

“I am so grateful that I was stationed on your planet, and that we landed near your camp.  It was one of several settlements we considered contacting,” Cochise responds, tilting Tom’s head upwards with his fingers.  “You are a singular creature.”

Tom smiles and breathes deeply.  He’s okay.  It’s okay.  “I’m going to get cleaned up before dinner.  Take a shower.”

“I will accompany you,” Cochise says.

“I don’t need you to babysit me, if you’re too busy to,” Tom says.

“I enjoy showering with you.  The water is pleasurable, as is washing you.  You know I enjoy the feeling of your skin under my fingers,” Cochise says.

“Okay.  Let’s go, then,” Tom says.

Before Tom can move, Cochise scoops him up and carries him into their bathroom, where Tom is washed clean again.


End file.
